


Alistair x Cousland: Prompt Fills

by speedgriffon



Series: Dragon Age: Evelyn Cousland Fics [15]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Angst, Babies, F/M, Fluff, Masturbation, Pregnancy, Sexual Content, prompt fills
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2018-04-15 12:32:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 18,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4606863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/speedgriffon/pseuds/speedgriffon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of short-stories and prompt fills for the pairing Alistair x Cousland (Evelyn Cousland). Themes will be in the chapter title and notes. Most stories are teen and up, others will be marked NSFW for sexual content.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quote Prompt: "Wanna dance?"

The camp was quieter than it typically was, so many of Evelyn’s companions already tucked into their tents for the night. The fire was low, and she watched from afar as Alistair poked it with a tree branch, his expression apathetic. He wore a pout as he sat with his knees curled to his chest, and it reminded her of what a scolded five-year old might look like. She understood his glumness; the trip to Denerim had not turned out as he had planned.

She had been supportive in searching for his sister, Goldanna, but as soon as they entered the small house in the Denerim market, she knew it had been a mistake. Poor, naïve Alistair had been duped, but Evelyn wasn’t about to make him feel worse about the situation. When they were kicked out, just as soon as they had arrived, Alistair’s ever-present grin had been replaced, his gaze never lifting from the trail back to camp.

Evelyn watched him the rest of the night, silently offering smiles of encouragement that he would recognize, but overall ignore. She knew not to press him, but wanted him to know she was there when he was ready to talk. Even though she had not known him for very long, she already knew Alistair sometimes needed extra time to gather his thoughts so that he may better express himself. When she realized he was the only one left awake, she stepped closer to him, waiting for him to glance up at her before taking a seat next to him on his bedroll.

He poked the branch against the logs in the fire a few more times before finally tossing it in with an exasperated sigh. She tilted her head to see him, his lips pursing in thought. Evelyn hesitated, but gripped his hand, folding her fingers around his own as he acknowledged her gesture. He turned towards her, relaxing his body from his fetal position.

“You know, I’ve been thinking…” His voice wavered, but he locked his gaze on hers. “About what you said… _’everyone is out for themselves’_ , did you mean that?” He asked. Evelyn darted her eyebrows up in surprise. She didn’t think he had heard her, and wondered if that was why he had been so dejected all night.

“Oh.” She gulped, darting her eyes away briefly. “Well, yes. And no.” She pursed her lips when he frowned at her. “Goldanna—she was  _so_  rude to you. You didn’t deserve that. I’m so sick of seeing people take your kindness for granted.” She paused when his eyes turned downcast again.

“You’re right.” He sighed. “I need to stick up for myself.” He paused, eyeing her once more from under his lashes. “Perhaps I should be more selfish?” He asked. Evelyn rose a brow at him, unsure of what he what he meant.

“What do you mean?” She asked. “Don’t go changing on account of what  _I_  said.” She rushed. Alistair laughed, if only for a moment before bringing her in for a small hug.

“I  _meant_ …” He trailed. “I’m not going to let it bother me.” He pulled away, but she noted his smile wasn’t quite reaching his eyes. Evelyn sighed, hating the way this was eating him up. Any time she had been upset, he had worked so hard to bring her back, his laughter always her guiding light. She knew she wasn’t quite as amusing, but felt her mind racing on what to do.

“Wanna dance?” It was the first thing she could think of. She smiled at him, and Alistair raised a surprised eyebrow, his lips falling open as she stood up next to him. She tugged on his arms, and he followed her, his expression molding into a mix of uncertainty and excitement.

“What?” He needed clarification, and she nodded at him, allowing her grin to widen. “Here? There isn’t even any music playing?” His cheeks turned a shade of pink when she hooked her hand into his, her other hand wrapping around his torso to rest on the middle of his back.

“I’m trying to cheer you up, Alistair.” She explained. “Come now, I’ll lead.” Alistair shook his head as he relaxed into her embrace, sliding his other arm around her waist.

“I can do it.” He playfully argued. Evelyn breathed a laugh as he stepped back, leading her into a slow square step. He repeated the movements a few more times before shifting her so she was pressed against him, her cheek resting on his chest as they moved. “Thank you, Evelyn.” He breathed, and she felt him kiss the top of her head. “I don’t know what I would do without you.” His voice lowered into a whisper, and she tilted her head up, finding him already looking down at her. They paused, and Evelyn pressed up on her toes to claim his lips in a soft kiss, smiling as he leaned down to accept it. She pulled away, leaving a small space between them as she whispered.

“We’re in this together Alistair, always.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quote Prompt: "I'm pregnant"

The stack of letters, reports and paperwork was much larger than Alistair realized. He wondered if his desk was truly that small, or if he really had been neglecting his duties. It wasn’t surprising, and most of his court was forgiving, given the circumstances. The Queen, Evelyn, had returned, taking up all his time and attention as they reacquainted. Alistair smiled as he reflected on the past few months, practically all spent in a hazy bliss that reminded him of the time after their marriage. If it were up to him, he would never leave their bed, but he knew he couldn’t leave the kingdom in Teagan’s hands forever. He sat in his large chair, unsure of where to start. Before he could even grab at the parchment before him, his door swung open, and he was about to berate the intruder for not knocking when he realized it was one of Evelyn’s handmaidens, a concerned expression knitted into her features. She was already bending over in a curtsy, catching her breath.

“Your Majesty, forgive me. The Queen sent me to fetch you,  _at once_  she said.” Her eyes lifted off the ground and Alistair nearly tripped over himself as he shot out of his seat.

“What? Where?” He was already rounding his desk, just waiting for direction. The younger woman pointed towards the east wing.

“She’s with the physician.”

Alistair gave her just enough time to finish before darting out the door, taking a few moments to map out the best, and fastest way there. He ran, not bothering to stop for anybody who blocked his path; he could apologize later. Why was Evelyn with the doctor? If she wasn’t feeling well, she usually tended to herself. He knew, after all these years, she hated being pampered over, that is… except by him. He could feel his lungs stinging, barely enough strength in his body to swing the medical door open before he doubled over, breathless. He scanned the room quickly before finding Evelyn sitting on the edge of a small bed, the female physician standing above her.

“ _Maker_ , Evelyn.” He scrambled to her side, kneeling on the ground in front of her. She widened her eyes at him as he gripped her hands, and he knitted his brows together in confusion when her lips quivered into a smile. “What’s wrong?” He asked, urgently, glancing from her face to the doctor’s. Before he could stop her, the older woman left, leaving him alone with Evelyn. He felt her fingers on his cheek, bringing his gaze back up to hers. Her expression was calm, but she was smiling wide.

“Alistair, darling.” She paused and he held his breath. “I didn’t think it would happen so fast, but, I’m pregnant.”

Alistair stood up, realizing too late how quickly he had done so. All the blood rushed to his head, clouding his vision, and before he could get let a strangled  _what_  from his throat, he had fallen backwards, feeling a blunt object hit the back of his head before he crashed to the floor. Her loud gasp reassured he was still conscious, and he gazed up at the ceiling for a few moments before her body appeared, her face lowering towards him as she held back amusement.

“Alistair,  _Alistair_?” she asked, steadying his head in her palm. He lifted his fingers to hold it there, before feeling his whole body warm over as her words settled in his mind.

“I’m sorry, did you just say-”

“I’m pregnant.” She repeated, her eyes searching his.

“You’re pregnant?” He whispered. Evelyn let out a breathy laugh, and he pulled her in closer as her eyes glazed over with tears. “You’re pregnant?” He asked again, this time a whisper in her ear.

“Yes.” She pulled away from him only a fraction to comb her hands through his hair, framing his face as she kissed him. “ _Yes_.” She reassured.

Alistair didn’t know what to say, but could feel a million little fires ignite in his heart. He didn’t think there was a word to describe how he felt; he thought he was the happiest man in the world already, blessed with such a life that would allow Evelyn in it. But now, as his wife told him they would have a child, that he would be a father- that Fereldan would have an heir, there was nothing better.

* * *

 

Alistair woke up, instantly remembering the news he had received not hours before. Though, he couldn’t remembering falling asleep. He turned his head, finding Evelyn sitting next to him, her smile soft as she reached up to push back at his hair. 

“What happened?” He asked. Evelyn smirked. 

“You passed out. You  _did_  hit your head.” She explained. Alistair sighed, but glanced down to her waistline. 

“Tell me again.” He prompted. Evelyn raised a curious brow. 

“Do you promise not to fall unconscious this time?” She teased. Alistair softly chuckled, reaching up to take her hand in his. 

“Tell me the good news, my love.” He whispered, his heart filling with joy in anticipation. It didn’t matter that he already knew; he would never get sick of the happiness he felt blossoming in his soul. Evelyn drew in closer, pressing a soft kiss to his temple as she giggled. 

“I’m pregnant.” She spoke softly. “Against all odds. We will be parents.” He grinned as she leaned back to catch his gaze. “You will be a father, Alistair.” 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quote prompt: "Wait a minute, are you jealous?"

Alistair watched as Evelyn cradled the newborn babe in her arms, and couldn’t help but enjoy the sight. For a moment, he envisioned that the child was hers— _theirs_ , his heart beat increasing in excitement. He had to remind himself, like he had done so many times in the past, that this was not a child they could take home with them, even if the baby was _technically_  family. They were in Highever, visiting Evelyn’s brother Fergus and his newborn son. He had gotten remarried, his new wife giving birth before a whole year of marriage.

As happy as he was for them, he felt it ebb away when he noticed Evelyn’s expression. She was smiling, but the light didn’t reach her eyes. There, he only found a slight glaze of tears, threatening to come out at any moment. Alistair felt his lips falter for a moment as she glanced at him, and raised a brow at her, silently asking if she was all right. Without a word, Evelyn passed her nephew to him, and he felt a panic rush through him as she excused herself. He bounced the baby in his arms, looking to Fergus who held a similar confused look.

“Is she alright?” Fergus asked, reaching to take his bundled son from him. Alistair forced a smile, unsure of how to respond, not wanting to leave so suddenly. “Go. I can talk to her tomorrow.” The Teyrn explained.

Alistair didn’t hesitate to remove himself, rushing towards the guest room Evelyn and him were sharing. He would have to apologize later for being so impolite, and yet, wondered if it would even be necessary. He entered the room quietly, scanning the room until he found her sitting at the edge of the bed, hands covering her face. It took a moment for him to realize she was crying.

“Evelyn?” He kept his tone calm, hesitating to enter the room when she said nothing in return. “Love?” He prompted her again when he sat down next to her, placing a hand on her arm. She pulled her hands away, briefly, and he felt his heart drop at the red streaks in her eyes, the skin of her cheeks flushed with emotion.

“Forgive me.” She breathed. “I look at them, and see how happy they are and-“

“Wait a minute. Are you jealous?” Alistair felt a mixture of emotions run through him as he cut her off. Evelyn bit on her bottom lip, struggling to steady her breathing as she cried. “Evelyn…” He reached out, slowly wrapping his arms around her back. She held him back at a distance, looking up at him as tears spilled over onto her cheeks.

“Jealous,  _resentful_ …” She closed her eyes tight. “Terrible feelings to hold towards family.” She shook with another sob and he pulled her closer. He didn’t know what to say; knowing now was not the time to deflect with humor, even if that was all he was good at. He was still learning how to be a good husband, and how to just  _listen_  to Evelyn.

“To see others getting what  _I_  want—I start feeling so envious,” She paused, opening her eyes to gaze up at him. “No matter how lucky we are, how  _privileged_ …”

“It’s hard. I met you because of the blight, and yet it’s the same reason why we can’t have children.” She choked on her breath, sobbing as she wiped at her eyes, folding herself into his embrace. “It won’t be ok until we find a cure, Alistair…”

Evelyn’s voice trailed, and he frowned, resting his head atop hers as she cried into his chest. He closed his eyes and kissed her temple as her words settled over him. As easy as it was to jest about having fun trying, as easy as it was to pretend to love their seemingly never ending honeymoon bliss; she was right. As whole as Alistair felt with Evelyn in his life, there was still something missing, and it was eating at them more and more everyday. He was reminded of the short life span that laid ahead, something he had been ignoring as the years passed. It wasn’t fair. He wanted more years with Evelyn, wanted to grow old with her, wanted to have a child with her, wanted grandchildren and a future that didn’t involve dying in the deep roads. Suddenly, he realized, a cure for the taint was something he wanted more than anything in the world.

“Whatever it takes…” He whispered against her ear. “We’ll find one.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alistair and Evelyn as parents

Alistair over-analyzed every step he took, every little noise he made as he re-entered the royal bedchamber. Was he being too loud? The last thing this room needed was more noise, after being filled with it for the last several hours. He peeked his head around the door, eyeing the bed where his wife Evelyn was, still laying atop the mattress, surrounded by pillows and blankets. A warmth filled him as he recognized their newborn son, born only a few short hours ago sleeping on top of her chest.

He waited, for her to acknowledge him, her smile soft as she beckoned him with a small wave of her hand. Alistair had been present at the birth, against tradition and against every physician’s word, but was shooed away before he could even hold his son. He tried not to get angry, trying to understand the way things had to be to ensure Evelyn was safe, and could recover from the trauma of childbirth. He had paced along the hall until the nurses left one by one, finally allowing him to return to his wife’s side.

Alistair felt his heartbeat rapidly increase as he stepped towards the bed, the view of his son becoming clearer, even as his eyes clouded with tears. He had promised himself he wouldn’t cry, and reached up to wipe at his eyes before glancing to Evelyn’s face. She was smiling, her eyes heavy with exhaustion and her cheeks were still flushed and yet, he thought she was the most beautiful he had ever seen her.

“Lay down.” She whispered, shifting her one hand to the babe’s back, the other patting the space next to her. They had changed the linens, given her a light cotton nightdress to sleep in, and a cloth diaper for the small boy. Alistair hesitated, realizing then just how tiny his son was. He understood he had been born early, but he didn’t think it would mean he would be so small in his mother’s arms.

“It’s alright, Alistair.” Evelyn encouraged, and he finally added his weight to the bed, slowly stretching out next to her.

He faced her, propping himself up on an elbow so he could stare at them both. Joy filled his soul as he looked over the newborn, finally reaching out to touch his fingers to his brow. He pushed at the tiny mop of light brown hair, almost giggling at how excited he was becoming. This was what he—what  _they_  had been wanting for years, and it was surreal to finally have it, to have him. Evelyn turned her head, resting her cheek against Alistair’s arm and he glanced up to her, moving his hand to cup her cheek.

“I love you.” He spoke, leaning down to press a kiss to her forehead. “I love you…” He repeated, stretching out the words as he kissed her lightly.

“I love you.” Evelyn sighed against his lips and he pulled away a fraction to catch her blissful expression, still holding her face in his palm. “Do you want to hold him?” She asked next and Alistair instantly gulped, unsure if he was ready.

 _Maker_ , of course he was ready, but he was still afraid, not knowing if he would actually be a good father. Father,  _father_ —the word still sounded so foreign to him. He turned, laying down flat as Evelyn moved her hands to cradle the baby, leaning up before placing their son into his arms, making sure he was settled before taking her hands away. Alistair took a deep breath, enjoying the little weight of his son on his chest. He held him, his emotions from before returning twofold. This time, Evelyn’s fingers wiped at his cheeks, and he tilted his head to her touch, savoring the moment.

“Come here.” He moved his arm out, and Evelyn settled back down, this time turning herself to his chest, her head resting on his shoulder. Her hand joined the one he had pressed to their son’s back, and soon he felt all their breaths lining up in sync.

“He’ll need a name.” She whispered, and Alistair turned his head to face her. She was right; they had neglected to discuss any name while she was pregnant, blinded by the simple joy that they would even be having a child. He raised a brow at her, watching as she smirked a little. “We could name him Alistair?”

“Maker  _no_.” He responded, quieting his laughter at her teasing suggestion. He thought a moment, regarding her again. “What about after your father?” He asked. Evelyn’s lips fell into a small frown before her eyes lit up in realization.

“If we were to name him after anybody…” She trailed, lips curling up in a small grin. It took a moment for Alistair to catch on, but instantly knew, even before she said it.

“Duncan.” He already knew in his heart it was the right choice. Evelyn nodded once, snuggling herself closer into his embrace.

“He’d be proud of you, Alistair. Proud of us.” She spoke softly, eyes closing as comfort washed over them.

He felt it too, the most content he had felt in his life, even with all the recent events that had brought him such joy. Alistair pressed a kiss to her forehead; letting his lips linger there as he closed his eyes. He thought on how long it had taken to reach this point, how much he had to go through to find this happiness. And yet, feeling his wife, and his son in his arms had him realizing he would do it all over again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quote prompt: “I’m and idiot. I know that. But I love you.”

Evelyn was rushing, practically running through the halls of the royal palace as soon as she heard. To be awoken in the middle of the night to chaos, people scrambling with news that the King was injured; she was terrified. Still dressed in her nightclothes, a house robe offering her some decency, she made her way to where they were keeping him in his private quarters.

Almost all her fear and panic over the situation flew away the moment she entered the room. She found Alistair lying back in the large bed, his left arm in a sling with a few scratches on his face, but otherwise unharmed. She’d seen worse in their travels while fighting the Blight and wondered who had made a big deal over this.

“Alistair?” She beckoned him, taking slow steps into the room as a healer worked on pressing a salve to the cuts on his cheek. He seemed to perk up at the sight of her, leaning up to greet her, against the nurse’s words.

“Would you excuse us?” He asked the healer, and she hesitated o stand, glancing between the two of them.

Evelyn understood her skepticism. They weren’t married yet, and by some wild decree passed down by Arl Eamon, they were under supervision not to be left alone. It was all about keeping up Alistair’s appearance as a young King-  _yes_  he was about to be married, but  _no_  he wasn’t a man without morals. Not that Alistair had been obeying the old man’s advice. Finally, the nurse left the chambers, and Evelyn sat in her place on the edge of the bed, eyeing Alistair and his injuries. He was grinning at her, his free hand already reaching to grasp one of hers.

“What did you do?” She asked, almost humored by how childish he could look, even in serious situations.

Alistair hummed, shrugging before pursing his lips in thought. She raised an eyebrow, knowing his tell when he was about to lie. Alistair sighed, lowering his head and glancing up at her from under his lashes. She knew  _that_  look too. His puppy-dog stare typically worked, but not now.

“I was trying to see you, I couldn’t sleep.” He started and Evelyn nodded, warmed a little at the thought. Alistair Theirin—always the romantic. “Eamon found me sneaking about and sent me back here, so I climbed out the window—”

“You  _what_?” Evelyn was surprised, and tried to express disappointment, but laughed at the image of Alistair attempting to scale down the sidewall of the palace. He chuckled as well as he stared up at her, bringing their joined hands to his lap.

“I almost made it the whole way down, until a guard yelled and scared me and well…” He nodded to his arm. “It’s ah, broken.” He explained.

Evelyn shook her head, but found she couldn’t get mad at his actions. He was stubborn, but also madly in love with her, as he told nearly everyone he met. There wasn’t much that could keep him from her. She reached up with her other hand, trailing her fingers over the light scratches on his face. He winced, but leaned into her touch, watching her every move.

“Oh Alistair, my big idiot.” She teased. She wondered if he’d be healed in time for the wedding. “You couldn’t wait just three more weeks?”

“No.” He pouted. “Yes, I’m an idiot. I know that. But I love you.” Alistair sighed, squeezing her hand tighter. “This whole waiting to be married thing is terrible. Why couldn’t we just get married two months ago?”

“You remember that you are the King of Fereldan, right?” She laughed as he rolled his eyes. If only the country knew how impossible their King could be. “It will be a large event, and you saw the plans. They couldn’t have done any of that overnight.”

“Fine.” Alistair grumbled, but his eyes trailed over her form, and she had to remind herself of her state of undress. A blush developed on her cheeks when she realized Alistair was not just staring at her, but also possibly undressing her with his eyes. “We should at least be allowed to share chambers.” His voice lowered, his hand moving to slide up to her waist. “It’s not like we haven’t already done the important bits of married life.”

“ _Alistair_.” She warned him, even as she leaned in at his encouragement, his head tilting up to graze a kiss across her lips. “If shared chambers now, do you honestly think we’d ever have the time to get married?” She joked, closing her eyes when he kissed her again, his free hand pulling her closer.

“No.” He breathed. “If I had you in my bed, I’d never leave it.”

Evelyn pulled away before the kiss could become  _too_  heated. There were guards outside, healers and she had a feeling somebody had already alerted the Arl. Alistair was already frowning at her for leaning away, but she flashed a devious grin.

“You know…I’ve always been better at sneaking around than you.” She laughed as his expression shifted, eyebrows jumping as he understood. “Just leave your window open, and you can have me every night.”

“I rather enjoy being King.” Alistair grinned as she allowed him a few more kisses. “But I can’t wait for you to be Queen.”

Evelyn smiled against his lips. Neither could she.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evelyn gifts Alistair with a Mabari

Alistair grumbled as he peeked open his eyes, the sunlight bright as it spilled in through the open curtains of the balcony. He knew he had to greet the morning, attend court and meet with nobles from… _somewhere_ , but exhaustion kept him tucked beneath the sheets. It had been another sleepless night, not the first time for him since—with a sigh he glanced over at the empty space beside him. The same empty space that had been there for the last year now.

As sounds from the hall became louder, the occupants of the castle already starting on their day, Alistair lazily sat up. He still couldn’t shake the fatigue from his bones as he yawned and stretched, and wondered when he’d ever get over the lonely feeling in his heart. Though, he knew all to well it wouldn’t disappear until Evelyn returned. Her last letter indicated it wouldn’t be any time soon.

With his mood already soured, he threw his legs over the side of the bed, but sat there, thinking to feign sickness in order to stay locked up in his room, to wallow in his self-pity. Alistair turned his vision to the small frame he kept on his nightstand, a copy of the formal invitation of their wedding inside. It kept him grounded, hoping one day his wife would find her way back to their royal chambers.

There was a sudden knocking at the door, and Alistair groaned, wanting at least a few more moments by himself before he had to face his responsibilities. After another moment, there was another knock, and he heard the grumbling voice of Teagan.

“ _Your Grace_.” He said sarcastically.

Perhaps he was the only person, besides Evelyn, who could get away with speaking to Alistair in such a manner. He had to laugh under his breath at his tone, knowing he had been sent by the council to fetch their King. Alistair remained silent, hoping Teagan knew better than to barge in. It was only when he heard a distinctive  _bark_  that his mood shifted and he stood up, not caring that the door was slowly opening.

“I’m afraid this news can’t wait for you to wake up.” The man continued.

Alistair watched as first Teagan entered the room, a familiar dog trotting in behind him. His heart soared at the sight of Evelyn’s faithful marabi, Bruce, and the dog seemed equally excited, sharply barking before running over to topple Alistair back into the bed. He hugged the marabi to his chest as it licked his face, happy little barks mixing with Alistair’s laughter. Still, he had to pause to glance over at Teagan, who was holding something. For a moment, he hoped Evelyn would walk in next, but figured that would be wishful thinking.

“What’re you doing here boy?” He asked, leaning up on an elbow as the marabi shuffled to sniff at the space where Evelyn used to sleep. So he could still smell her as well? Alistair sighed, and eyed the missive Teagan handed over.

“He arrived this morning with a scout from an… Inquisition.” He explained. Alistair raised an eyebrow, unsure of what that could mean. He was about to break the wax seal when Teagan pointed at him. “Ten minutes, Alistair, then you are expected for meetings.”

“What about breakfast?” He pouted. With a disgruntled sigh, his most trusted advisor left, leaving him and Bruce to glance over the letter. “It’s good to see you.” He smiled at the dog and he made a small whine, laying his chin down in Alistair’s lap.

Finally he opened the letter, and with a sigh recognized Evelyn’s handwriting. Bruce peeked open an eye at the parchment, as if he could read it as well. So, he decided to read it aloud.

“ _Alistair,_  what? No love, or dearest?” He joked, and Bruce huffed through his nose. “ _I must keep this brief…_ Uhm…” He went over a few words explaining her moving further west. “ _I’m afraid Bruce is getting too old for what may lie ahead_.”

Bruce made a sound of disapproval, the dog actually biting at the letter, Alistair waving it away at the last moment. He chuckled at the dog’s anger at the words, and wondered how she ever managed to separate him from her. He imagined it was in a similar way she had torn Alistair from her waist the morning she left. He tried not to think about it too long, instead glancing over her words.

“ _While he will be angry, I know you will glad to have a piece of me back home_.”

This time, Bruce sighed, matching Alistair’s. He patted the dog’s back, scratching lightly at his head and ears. He took all the time he had available to dote on the dog, his spirits lifted at the surprise gift. Bruce followed him as he got ready, and didn’t leave his side as he tended to his duties as King. While Evelyn would be gone for Maker knew how much longer, he was eternally grateful to have her marabi with him for the wait.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quote prompt: "I'm your huckleberry"

It was late in the night when Evelyn felt a jolt of pain, the feeling low in her stomach enough to pull her from her sleep. Another little jolt and she gasped, quickly moving a hand she gasped, quickly moving a hand to rest over her growing belly. She waited a moment, almost holding her breath before she felt it again, this time right against the flat of her palm. The baby was kicking, for the first time.

Evelyn glanced next to her where Alistair was sleeping soundly, his lips hanging open as he snored softly into his pillow. She hesitated to wake him, but knew he would only pout if he learned he had missed this event. With a gentle rub to his shoulder, and a soft kiss to his temple, she watched as he arched an eyebrow before peeking one eye open.

“Hmmmwha?” He yawned, blinking slowly a few times. Evelyn laughed at how delirious he seemed, but continued to encourage him to wake up.

“Alistair—”

“ _Nooo_.” He cried softly, rolling his face into the pillow. “Five more… _years_.”

Evelyn rolled her eyes before taking his hand, pressing his palm against the spot the baby had kicked before. After a moment, she felt the pressure, laughing louder as Alistair whipped his head up, pushing his body into a sitting position as he stared down at her in wonder.

“Did-did it just  _kick_?” He asked, blinking rapidly to wipe the last traces of sleep from his eyes. Evelyn calmed her amusement, but widened her eyes as Alistair lowered himself against her stomach, pressing his face to her swollen belly. Again, the baby kicked, this time pressing against his cheek. Alistair laughed, his eyes wide in delight. “It  _kicked_  me! Our baby kicked me!”

“And that’s a good thing?” Evelyn chuckled. Alistair nodded enthusiastically, even as the growing child within her continued to press against her, and in turn, his head. He winced slightly as there was a particularly harsh kick to her abdomen, and Evelyn reached to rest her hand along her stomach while simultaneously brushing a few fingers along his cheek.

“Our baby will need a non-brain damaged father.” She teased.

“I’m your huckleberry.” He smiled. Evelyn raised an eyebrow, not sure why he had chosen those words until realizing what he  _really_  meant.

“Alistair, that’s not how you use that phrase!” She laughed, reaching out to pet at his head affectionately. He pouted briefly before smiling, lowering his head against her stomach once more to hide his blush.

“Well… you know what I mean.” He mumbled. Evelyn sighed, nodding her head as he gazed back up at her.

“Yes; you  _are_  the man I was looking for.” She watched as he lifted himself back over her, lowering himself to hold her close, as he pressed affectionate kisses to her cheek. “And I’m glad you’re here.”  


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quote prompt: "You may think you know what he’s capable of, but you have no idea what I’m capable of."

“So…I have a question for you.” Alistair’s voice nearly startled Evelyn as sat beside the campfire, the tone not one she had ever heard him use towards her. “A  _personal_  one.”

She knitted her brows together before deciding to stand up, watching the way he shuffled anxiously a little bit away from her. Her other companions had seemingly disappeared, or at least retired to their own tents for the night, giving Alistair the opportunity to approach her.

“Alright?” She prompted and widened her eyes at the way he grimaced at her.

“You’ve been…  _awfully_  close with Zevran lately.” His words had her heart racing, while simultaneously questioning what she had done to deserve such accusations. Evelyn calmed herself from overreacting, waiting to see what else he had to say. Alistair exhaled loudly, a hand reaching up to thread through his hair. “I-I mean, I understand— _he’s_  probably a more capable  _lov-er_.”

Evelyn had to resist the urge to laugh at how childish he was being; sure, she enjoyed Zevran’s company, but perhaps Alistair was reading into their relationship a little too much. After all, it was  _Alistair_  who had stolen her heart.

“You may  _think_  you know what he’s capable of.” Evelyn paused, taking a few steps closer to Alistair to close the distance.

 _Oh Alistair_ , she thought—sometimes he took a little more reassuring, a little more proof to know he didn’t have to worry. He eyed her suspiciously, lips twitching as he struggled to keep his frown. She reached out, fingers dancing along the edge of his trousers before tracing her hands up his chest. She rested her palms on his shoulders as she pulled him close, bodies’ inches fro touching. Alistair’s expression dropped from jealous pouting to wonder, eyes scanning her face and the small distance between them. He was blushing.

“But you have  _no_  idea what I’m capable of.”

Evelyn smiled when a little gleam of desire sparkled in Alistair’s eyes, his previous accusation long forgotten as he instantly pulled her in for a heated kiss. That night, she made sure he  _never_  doubted her feelings ever again.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: A touch in a not typically sexual place

Evelyn sighed as she stretched along her bedroll, body exhausted from the long day of travel. Her feet and calves were still aching, even after a soak in the lake, stuck in the perpetual feel of her boots. Even if she wanted to rub them for comfort, she didn’t think she could get up now that she had been lying down for so long. So she just closed her eyes, knitting her brow at the pain that pulsed in various places along her body.

There was some shuffling at the tent-flap and she peeked open an eye, her body warming at the sight of Alistair. He was shirtless, hair and body still damp from his turn in the nearby lake. He wore his cotton sleep-pants, but the water wasn’t leaving much to the imagination as she glanced down. Instantly, she snapped her eyes back to his face, a curious eyebrow already lifted across his forehead.

“See something you like?” He teased.

Evelyn huffed, lifting her hands to her chest as she glanced away. They had yet to be fully intimate, but she was familiar with  _him_ , and how she was getting so close to wanting to share herself with all of Alistair. Even now, she could feel the heat pooling in her belly, but the pain reverberating along her legs and back were stronger. Alistair seemed to notice as he crawled inside, securing the tent closed behind him.

“Are you alright?” He asked, kneeling beside her, hunched over as to not hit his head along the tent. She had to grin at how there was barely enough space for them to share. But then she shook her head, sighing.

“I feel like  _death_.” She mumbled, closing her eyes again. Alistair chuckled under his breath.

“Well,  _death_  is exceptionally sexy looking tonight.” The tone in his voice was telling, and she almost felt guilty for the way she frowned at him.

“Alistair, I’m not—” She fluttered open her eyes as he lifted one of her feet, placing it in his lap as he pressed his thumbs to the balls of her feet. The sensation sent a spark through her body, the movement of his hands calming her in an instant. “ _What_ -what are you…?”

“Shh.” He hushed her, moving so that he sat more comfortably at her feet. “Let me help, at least a little bit.”

Evelyn was unsure; as of late, any kind of contact between the two of them when they were alone seemed to lead to heavy petting,  _almost_  breaking past that last barrier they still held. And right now, she wasn’t in the mood for anything more than what he was offering now. Alistair seemed content, a small smile on his lips as he circled his fingers along her feet, alternating between the two over a few moments.

“Does that feel good?” He purred and she snapped open her eyes at the tone. 

“ _Alist—”_  His name transformed into a moan as his fingers shifted upwards, pressing along the backside of her calf. She blushed, the warmth from before returning in full force. Alistair was staring at her with wide eyes, a similar tint of pink on his cheeks as he stilled his hands.

“Uhm.” Alistair gulped, pulling his hands away and placing them over his lap. Evelyn pursed her lips, almost embarrassed at how she had reacted to his touch. Why of all places, _there_? “I—I can still stay, right?” he nervously asked. Evelyn chewed on her bottom lip for a moment before shuffling aside, giving him more space to stretch out.

“Just…keep your hands to yourself.” She joked, only to groan as he took one of his hands to his groin, gripping the obvious arousal he held. “ _Maker’s breath_ , you are a  _child_.” She snapped, but laughed as he fell to his back, only reaching over to hold her hand.

“Don’t mock me too much, my love.” He teased. “I know your weak spot.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW Prompt: Pregnant sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mild NSFW (Non-squicky pregnancy sex)

Evelyn had meant to surprise Alistair at night, slipping away after dinner to prepare their royal chambers. She had lit candle and spread roses across the linen before undressing herself, knowing Alistair was a sucker for romance. She had spread scented oil across her body, and found herself enjoying the way the moonlight spilling into the room illuminated her skin.

But there was perhaps another reason for her to be glowing. She lowered one of her hands to her waist, spreading a few of her fingers across her lower stomach. It was too early for there too be any change in her shape, but  _she_  knew, as did Alistair. She was pregnant, not yet past her first month, but her heart was blooming with love since the news.

Alistair had been so gentle since then, taking extra precaution to make sure she was all right—they had decided not to tell anybody until a few months more, until she began to show, in fear of the possibility she might lose the baby. The cure to their taint had allowed them to conceive, after a decade of trying, but neither knew if it were possible for her to carry the child to term.

Evelyn pushed the worry out of her mind, for now. Tonight, she hoped to entice Alistair to touch her like he used to, to take her in their marital bed and just  _devour_ her. Her heart raced in anticipation, her belly pooling with heat as she climbed into the bed on top of the covers, propping her body against the pillows as she waited.

Alistair entered the chambers not too long afterwards, not noticing what awaited him until he crossed the threshold, a flat expression instantly morphing into one of approval. At first, he was eager, and Evelyn laughed as he rushed to tear his clothing off, quick to join her in bed. His lips assaulted her mouth, her neck and her chest but to her disappointment, he never drifted further.

Even as he entered her, he was agonizingly slow, and Evelyn brought her lip between her teeth at the mix of emotions within her. For as long as they had been intimate, Alistair had always been perceptive of her needs and her wants. He had always put her pleasure first—but now, she felt like he was holding back. Yes, it felt good, but it wasn’t what she wanted.

“Alistair…” She breathed, sliding her hands across his back as he rocked slowly. Evelyn pulled on him; willing him to get closer, hold her tight to him like he usually did. His eyes were closed tight, body more tense than normal. She tried a different tactic, hooking her legs around his waist, pressing her heels into his back. It worked, for a moment, as he pressed further inside her, hitting the perfect spot deep within her.

“Eve- _lyn_!” He yelped, and she was shocked, wide-eyed as he pulled away, leaning back on his shins. Evelyn scrambled to push herself onto her elbows, watching as he breathed hard, one hand reaching out to touch along her stomach. “Are-are you alight?”

Alistair was frantic, and Evelyn was confused at what was wrong. They had been together for so long now; if something bothered her, if he was hurting her, she would’ve said so. Her heart sank at his defeated expression, brows knitted together as his gaze drifted away.

“What-what are you…?” She struggled to regain her breathing, her pleasure waning from the lack of stimulation. “Alistair?” She reached out to cup his cheek, and he flinched, but settled a moment later.

“I don’t want to hurt you.” He started. “I mean, I don’t want to hurt the baby.”

Evelyn’s eyes widened at his admission, and she felt a surge of appreciation for her husband’s courtesy, but was also amused at how naïve he could be. Unable to fight it, she slapped a hand to her mouth to hide her grin, a soft giggle escaping before it was too late. Alistair snapped his gaze to hers, not pleased to see her laughing at his heartfelt words. She fought to even out her expression, and sat up completely, kneeling in front of Alistair as he frowned.

“Alistair, love.” She prompted, placing her palms on his cheeks, framing his face. She made sure his gaze locked with hers. “Its alright. You won’t hurt the baby doing… _this_.” He pursed his lips, and she knew he would need more convincing.

“I asked the physician the same questions.” She offered a smile. “She assured me. We can be as rowdy as we were when we were teenagers.”

Alistair’s face went red. “She-she didn’t actually say that, did she?”

“No.” Evelyn giggled as she shifted herself closer, sighing as his hands rested on her bare waist. “If anything, you’ll only make me cross if you decide not to have your way with me.” She breathed against his ear. She felt him go stiff, a small groan in the back of his throat.

“Well, we wouldn’t want that, would we?” He teased. “Shall I  _ravage_ you, my lady?”

Evelyn could only laugh at his sultry tone, before testing the waters, bringing him back in for a kiss. It didn’t take long for them to recapture the moment, and Evelyn grinned when he finally obliged to her request. They had nothing to worry about.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quote prompt: "Why is my shield glowing?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW for light sexual content

Alistair couldn’t really remember why or how the group had ended up in a tavern, somewhere along the roads that led towards Denerim. Perhaps it was a combination of the foul weather, and the exhaustion that came from always sleeping outside, he didn’t know. All he knew was that as soon as they were settled, drinks had been poured, and that he didn’t quite remember having such a low tolerance for alcohol.

Maybe there was something in the ale, or maybe he really  _was_  that rusty. Traveling on little coin didn’t leave much room for drinking until one was stupid. But that’s exactly what they— _he_  did. Evelyn sat next on the foot of the bed, her giggles loud and frequent as Alistair danced in front of her. He was slurring the words of the tavern song they had heard earlier, mind forgetting the real lyrics.

“Now all you need is a dress!” She slurred, her hands gripping the bed tightly as she swayed forward. Alistair paused, placing his hands on his hips, but struggling to stand still as his head blurred.

“What do you mean  _undress_?” He pursed his lips, attempting a sexy smolder. Evelyn only giggled louder, almost falling back into the bed.

“No, no- I said you need a  _dress_!”

Alistair still didn’t understand, or hear her clearly and only stepped closer to her, blinking slowly down at her. “If I need to undress, you’ll have to help me.”

Evelyn copied his half-grin, eyes heavy with a mixture of inebriation and lust. She reached out, hand pressing to his thigh before sliding over, gripping his arousal for a moment.

“Somebody’s…” She tugged at his cotton pants. “Excited.”

Alistair felt his body go hot, warmer than he already was from the whiskey and rum and…he shouldn’t have mixed so much liquor. Evelyn’s hand only added to the heat in his belly, and he groaned, nearly stumbling over as she slid her fingers along his erection.

Her pumps were lazy, not as deft as her fingers could be, given her inebriated state, but he didn’t blame her. No, it still felt wonderful, and he closed his eyes, grinning as she teased him. He opened his eyes for a brief moment to glance over her shoulder, finding their discarded gear littering the bed.

“My shield is glowing…” Alistair blinked hard before peeking open one eye, glaring at the steel shield. “Why is my shield glowing?”

“I thi—ink” Evelyn hiccupped, leaning over to leave a sloppy kiss along his cock. “We’ve had too much to drink.”

Alistair bucked up, and felt only a little embarrassment as he suddenly came, his eyes widening as he noticed the mess of his seed along her blouse. He fumbled, reaching out to lean against the bedpost. Evelyn only laughed, reaching up to wipe at her face and the ends of her hair.

“Maker-I’m  _so_  sorry.” Alistair garbled. Evelyn shook her head, eyes lowering once more into a devious look.

“Don’t worry, it just means I’ll have to take it off.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiss Prompt: Hot/Steamy kiss

Evelyn had been teasing him all night—licking her lips with slow sweeps of her tongue, batting her eyelashes with half-lidded eyes as she sat across from him. Distracting? Yes. Alistair didn’t even recall what they were talking about in the meeting, words spoken by Orlesian nobles going in one hear and out the other. He was too focused on the movements of his wife, and the way she trailed her index from her lips to her chin, before dragging it down across her sternum, tugging at her neckline to expose more of her cleavage.

Was anybody else seeing this? He breathed a sigh of relief when the meeting was over, but when he saw Evelyn also moving to exit the room he reached out, grabbing her. Quickly he turned her to him, catching her soft gasp in his mouth as he kissed her. It didn’t take any time for her tongue to dart out, spreading his lips and eagerly molding around his, tasting him.

Evelyn pushed back against him, and he practically fell back into his chair as she straddled him, all the while holding her close to him as they continued to kiss. Alistair did so until his lungs burned, pulling away and sucking in a deep breath of air, almost laughing as Evelyn did the same. She was panting, but smiling, her eyes still holding a devious glint. They wouldn’t be leaving this room, or this chair, anytime soon.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morrigan and Evelyn talk about the dark ritual

The fireplace glowed in the dim room as Morrigan spoke, her words, and her admission drawing Evelyn’s heartbeat to a slow crawl. There was a way for her to survive killing the Archdemon, for her _and_  Alistair to survive. But at what cost? Evelyn was unsure that even if she convinced herself, she could never convince Alistair to go through with this. It would break him. She asked as many questions as she could think of before quiet fell around them.

“After the battle is won, you will not see me again.” Morrigan broke through the silence. “I will leave.”

“What do you mean you’ll leave?” Evelyn nearly shouted, lowering her voice when she remembered many of her companions were trying to sleep. Not a few rooms over, Alistair was waiting for her. She took in a shaky breath. “Where do you plan to go? What if this doesn’t work?”

“ _The woods are lovely, dark and deep_.” Morrigan reached out, and Evelyn was surprised to find her cupping her left hand between her palms. She wasn’t one to show any type of physical emotion, and it had Evelyn calming as she spoke. “ _But I have promises to keep…and miles to go before I sleep_.”

Morrigan’s thumb brushed over the silver band around Evelyn’s ring finger. The one Alistair had given her not a week’s prior in Denerim, after the Landsmeet. She would be his wife, his Queen—if they survived.

“ _And miles to go before I sleep_.” Evelyn whispered back.

Truly, they did have so much more to accomplish, a large and looming threat that terrified her. All she wanted was to be safe, to have her life back to some form of normalcy.

“I cannot tell you where I intent to go, what I intend to do, my friend.” Morrigan’s voice dropped, tone laced with sympathy. “But please allow me to give you this gift. It  _will_  work.”

A promise. Evelyn’s heart was aching, mind racing and all the emotions stirring within her were screaming  _no_. There was a small glimmer inside her that was shouting out above the rest; to be selfish, to take advantage of her offer—to  _trust_  Morrigan. Her future, her happiness depended on it.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quote prompt: “I’ve seen the way you look at me…”

Alistair could feel her watching him, her eyes burning into his skin through his armor as he undressed, pulling slowly at the buckles that kept it in place. It was something he had learned quite recently—that Evelyn liked to observe him, especially in camp when it was quiet. It didn’t really matter what he was doing, but when he would glance up, he would always find her eyes on him, just…watching.

They had been flirting, dancing around the subject of their feelings, but he knew it was there. At least, he hoped so. Alistair felt his cheeks warm at the thought of her finally admitting that she  _did_  in fact like him. He slowed his movements, making a neat pile of his armor on the ground near his tent before tugging at his leather over-shirt. As he puled it over his head, he could feel the night air nip at his lower back, a few inches of skin being exposed before he could tuck his cotton undershirt back into place.

Evelyn was still watching, and he could only breath a laugh.

“Are you enjoying the show?” He quipped, and glanced over to see her eyes wide, now looking away from him, her cheeks bright pink in color.

“W-what? I don’t—” She floundered and he turned towards her, taking advantage of the way she became embarrassed. It was very rare to see her this way, when it was usually him who rambled on, tripping over his words.

“Evelyn.” He called, waggling his eyebrows when she briefly snapped her vision back to him. “I’ve seen the way you look at me when you think I don’t notice.”

“Oh.” She breathed, and he watched as she took a shaky breath. “Well, you certainly give me good reason to stare.”

It was Alistair’s turn to blush.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quote prompt: “You fainted!”

The Brecillian forest was a maze of trees and lush greenery, but it was the quiet and eerie serenity that had Alistair on edge. There was something not quite… _right_  about the place. He took careful steps, taking the lead in the small group of Evelyn, Morrigan, Zevran and himself. His fellow Warden walked a few paces behind him, her footsteps just as careful as his own.

As they continued through the brush, they met a small hillside, and Alistair made to round the corner. Before he could even react, a dawkspawn emissary was upon him, startling him in a way that had his heartbeat freezing in his chest. Without warning, his body gave out, mind going blank as he let out a small shriek. As he fell backwards, eyes rolling back, he caught the quick glimpse of the skyline before crashing into what felt like familiar arms.

When Alistair fluttered his eyes open, he found Evelyn hovering over his face, a smile on her lips as she held back laughter. Above her was the blue of the sky, the tree line of the forest creating a halo of sorts. The sight had him slightly disorientated.

“W—what happened?” He asked, blinking to clear his vision. Evelyn laughed under her breath, one of her hands reaching to brush a few fingers across his forehead.

“You fainted!” She spoke and his cheeks heat in embarrassment. Alistair glanced to find Morrigan and Zevran holding shared amused expressions. Evelyn’s hand circled his face to cup his cheek for a moment. “Straight into my arms.” She explained.

“I’m sorry.” Alistair breathed, closing his eyes to block out this terrible moment. He was beyond mortified. To be scared so badly that he had actually fell unconscious. Evelyn’s fingers pinched at his cheek, playfully and he winced before peeking his eyes open to look at her again.

“You know, if you wanted my attention, you didn’t have to go to such extremes.” She spoke. Alistair could only sigh, pursing his lips in a mock pout.

“Stop teasing  _me_!” He whined. Evelyn only giggled louder, her hand snapping to try and hide it.

“Me?  _Never_.”


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW Prompt: Shyness that turns into rough sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mild NSFW

He had been away for so long now. Six months? More? Alistair had trouble of keeping track, with all that had transpired in Seheron. He knew it had been longer than he intended, and for the final stretch of his journey, had no way of sending word ahead to the capital. So when he arrived in Denerim, it was to the surprise of the city and his royal court and his wife; Evelyn.

He had stormed passed the questioning council, waving away Arl Eamon as he made his way through the castle, the staff of servants and maids already aflutter by his appearance. Alistair found her standing along the corridor outside their private chambers, her expression confused by the commotion until she saw his face.

“Alistair?” She questioned, lips falling open as she gasped.

He had expected her to be angry, to be upset with him for the long absence, for not writing, for not being where he belonged. Instead, when he approached, she was eager to hug him, hold him tight against her in a warm embrace. He made sure they were in the privacy of their room before kissing her, his heart dropping when she pulled away.

“I’m sorry.” He spoke, watching as she recoiled a bit. “Evelyn, I’m so sorry.”

“You—you don’t have to apologize.” She encouraged, her hand a little shaky as she reached to push away at her hair.

It was longer than before, hanging over her shoulder in a loose braid. Alistair wondered how much more had he missed. She looked tired; eyes shallow and red from…crying? He hesitated, stepping cautiously towards her once more, hands reaching to hold hers.

“But I am.” Alistair insisted, lowering his voice as he searched her face. “I’m so sorry for leaving you alone.” He paused, brushing his thumbs across her knuckles before moving to wrap his arms around her waist, leaning his head back to kiss her temple. “But Maker, it’s so good to have you in my arms again.” He breathed.

Evelyn gave a small smile; her eyes dancing away as a small blush lingered on the tops of her cheeks. Alistair was curious of the appearance and tested the waters, sliding his hands further along her waist to her hips before moving one hand to her bottom. He gave a small squeeze, and Evelyn only let out a soft laugh, her hand half-hitting against his chest.

“You don’t waste any time, do you?” She teased, and Alistair reluctantly pulled his hands away as her smile wavered just the tiniest bit. He had been away too long, and while he was eager to reunite with her, in more ways than one, he had to respect the thought that she may not have wanted the same things.

“We don’t have to.” He prompted, watching her as her eyes scanned across his face.

One of her hands met his cheek, her thumb crossing over a small healing scar under his eye. She was quiet, and part of Alistair was nervous of the standing of their relationship. No matter how long they had been married, any length of time away from another had him worried she’d wake up and suddenly realize she had married a fool who didn’t deserve her. Truly, he thought, the fact she hadn’t yelled, hadn’t been angry with him for taking such a ludicrous journey…

“Evelyn?” He prompted her once more, struggling to keep his hands to himself. As if she had been stuck in a trance, she blinked several times before humming in response. “Is…everything all right?” He swallowed hard to curve the bundle of nerves threatening to tear his insides apart. “Between us?”

Alistair didn’t know what to make of the laughter that spilled from her lips at his question. He puffed out his cheeks, nearly insulted that she found the moment funny in any way. Her hands squeezed at his shoulders as she pulled him into an embrace, Evelyn stepping up on her toes to prop her head against his neck.

“Oh, Alistair!” Her laughter softened into a light giggle. “Why wouldn’t they be?”

“Well…I expected a more grand reunion.” Alistair leaned his head away to try and catch a glimpse of her reaction. Evelyn continued to laugh into the lapel of his coat, but finally tilted her chin up to look at him.

“And what would that entail?” She mused, raising an eyebrow. Alistair copied her gesture, and when he caught the small glint in her eye he smirked.

“Oh, you know, passionate love-making in the throne room before we’ve even had a chance to say hello.” Alistair smiled as he spoke, noting the way her hands had drifted towards the laces of his coat, expert fingers already pulling them loose.

“Well…” Evelyn grinned, continuing her movements until his coat hung open, her hands trailing down the front of his tunic towards his breeches. “We certainly aren’t in the throne room…”

“And we technically haven’t said—”

Before he could continue, Evelyn pressed herself close, lips catching his in a searing kiss. It was unexpected, but completely welcomed, his hands greedily grabbing at her sides as a certain kind of passion gripped the two of them. It didn’t take long for them to become breathless, their movements a blur through half-lidded eyes as they quickly stripped.

Alistair read her movements, waiting for any sign of apprehension, but the longer they kissed, the more their hands drifted across the naked flesh of each other’s body, it was easy to realize just how much she wanted him. And Maker knew how much he wanted her. As soon as they fell across the mattress, Evelyn had hooked her legs around his hips, one hand reaching down to grip his throbbing arousal, guiding him towards her. At first he was conflicted, wishing their reunion to be slower, to be filled with tender touches that would last all night. But the moment he entered her, filling her in one quick thrust, his baser instincts took over. Not that Evelyn seemed to mind.

Not a few thrusts later she was tugging him closer, his body bent over hers as he increased his speed, ensuring her pleasure matched his own. Harder she had whispered, repeating it when he was slow to react. The mattress creaked beneath them when he finally obliged, pressing his hand into the mattress to gain leverage, gripping her hip tight in his other hand, as he made certain to hilt completely inside of her with every thrust.

Evelyn’s hands ran along his back, nails biting into his skin as she let out short little gasps of pleasure. She dragged them along his shoulders, and Alistair shivered at the sensation, jerking his hips against hers. Another yelp, followed by a moan encouraged him to repeat the action, slowing his speed, but increasing his precision.

“Ali—Alistair!” She was practically screaming, her hands tugging at his back to pull him even closer as she contracted around him.

Alistair read the signals well; practically an expert on everything Evelyn. He gripped her flesh tighter, his calloused fingers would be sure to leave a bruise, but right now, neither seemed to care. He plunged into her, losing control with every passing second as he built towards release. Below him his wife was squirming, voice loud as she continued chanting his name. Finally she tightened, hips rolling in small, tight circles as she came, Alistair meeting her a half-second later with a satisfied groan. They fell in a sweat-covered heap of flesh, Alistair quick to push the weight of his body from her.

“Sorry.” Evelyn breathed in a huff, her eyes closing tight as she struggled to regain her breathing. Alistair raised a brow, running a hand along her back as she turned to face him. “I seemed to realized just how long it had been.” She quipped. Alistair only laughed between large breaths of air.

“Evelyn.” He kissed her nose, and then her cheek before settling a soft peck to her lips. “Like you need to apologize for…that.” Evelyn only sighed before softly smiling, a lingering desire hidden in her eyes.

“Does…that mean we can do that again?” Her voice was low, breath ghosting across his lips as she pressed her body against his. Alistair was happy to receive her.

“Anything for my Queen.”


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiss Prompt: French Kiss

For all her time as Queen, Evelyn never understood the need for Orlesian diplomats to host such extravagant parties. While the mage and templar conflict was raging in the north and in her homeland, Empress Celene called upon the many dignitaries of Thedas for her annual retreat in the Winter Palace. All part of the ‘grand game’–something Evelyn wasn’t a fan of.

Evelyn stood along the atrium overlooking the dance-floor, her eyes struggling to make out familiar faces behind the outrageous masks. Her own mask felt strange across her brow and nose and her dress weighed heavier than normal. For the first time in a long time, she felt uncomfortable in her diplomatic role. 

She gripped the marble banister in front of her, swallowing the nerves that were settling in her stomach. Later that night, Alistair and her would meet with the other leaders to draft new treaties that would take them into the next decade. Evelyn had to wonder what the future held for Thedas. 

Her thoughts were interrupted as a hand met her lower back, a body sliding close to hers. She turned to find Alistair beaming at her with his seemingly permanent smile, eyes dancing across her face from behind his own silver mask. 

“Tell me, why does my wife look so somber?” He held a teasing tone and Evelyn couldn’t help but smile. One of his many talents was his uncanny ability to pull her out of a foul mood. Alistair moved his other hand to her cheek, turning her slightly towards his embrace. “That’s better.” 

Before Evelyn could say anything in response Alistair dipped his head down, his lips brushing softly against her own as he pulled her body close to his. Even if they were happily married, she knew this kind of public affection was frowned upon–especially in a place such as Halamshiral. 

But this was Alistair she was married to, and she didn’t expect anything less as his tongue swept along her bottom lip. Evelyn parted her mouth for him, humming softly as she tasted the spiced wine that lingered across his tongue. They shared the heated kiss for a few more moments before parting, the two somewhat breathless as Alistair ran his thumb across her lips. 

“What was that for?” Evelyn asked, ignoring the way a few onlookers held shocked expressions. 

“Well, we’re in Orlais.” Alistair grinned, and suddenly he was sweeping her with him down the steps to the ballroom floor as another dance began. “Like the saying goes; do as the Orlesians do!”


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiss Prompt: Exhausted parents kiss

Alistair was standing in his office, his mind struggling to stay focused on the piles of paperwork set out before him. He had been King for nearly decades now and yet he still found the task of letter-writing to be boring. So instead he found himself overlooking the castle gardens through the large window, smiling as he watched a large group of children scurry by.

He tried not to feel too guilty about ignoring his duties, but he and Evelyn had been busy the last few weeks hosting the Inquisition. Their ally turned dearest friend Aurelie had brought her entire family on this trip, as opposed to the last time she was in the capitol with only her eldest and her husband Cullen.

And so, the castle was alive with children of all ages ranging from seven to eighteen. Among the eldest was their son Duncan and the Aurelie’s daughter Eirlys—it was growing increasingly difficult for him to ignore the pair held a special bond. Even now he noticed the two trailing behind the others, their arms linked as they walked a leisurely pace.

He heard footsteps behind him and turned, smiling as his wife Evelyn came up behind him, her arms wrapping around his torso in an affectionate hug. She rested her chin on his shoulder as he reached up to hold her arms in place.

“Enjoying the view?” She teased.

Alistair smirked, but continued watching his son converse with the young Rutherford girl. Before he could say anything in response he watched as his son dipped his head down to place a chaste kiss along Eirlys’ lips. Evelyn gasped slightly behind him and he felt his eyebrows jump up in surprise—something told him it was not their first kiss.

“Did—did you see that?” Alistair turned towards his wife, confused by the way she was now giggling. His heart was racing and he wondered if he was over-reacting. “Duncan, I thought I taught him better…”

“Like father, like son.” Evelyn laughed before pulling him in for a soft kiss. Alistair continued to feel the stress of the situation pull at him, even as Evelyn kissed him again.

“This can’t be happening…he’s still so young.”

“Eighteen?” Evelyn asked before claiming his lips once more. “Something tells me we are going to be busy planning a wedding very soon.”


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiss Prompt: I almost lost you kiss

The Archdemon was wounded, crying out in pain as Alistair and Evelyn struggled to regain their strength. It was now or never—one of them would have to take the killing blow. Evelyn regarded him, squeezing his hand tight before letting go, dashing forward before he could protest.

He wanted to trust in Morrigan’s ritual, wanted to believe that she would survive, but as Evelyn gathered ran towards the dying Archdemon with her sword raised high he couldn’t help but feel his heart leap from his chest. He ran after her before stopping dead in his tracks as a blinding light covered the battlefield.

He was still shielding his face as the moment passed, and as the world came back into view he caught glimpse of Evelyn’s body collapsed on the ground near the Archdemon corpse.

“Evelyn!” He shouted her name, running as fast as his legs could take him. He fell to his knees at her side, hands reaching to grasp her shoulders to pull her into his lap. “Maker, Evelyn. Wake up.”

He didn’t know how long he sat there staring down at her—hours or a few moments, but the others stayed behind him as his chest began to rattle with sobs. No, she couldn’t be—

And then Evelyn gasped in deep, her body snapping up as she choked for a moment, struggling to catch her breathing. Her eyes fluttered open as Alistair jumped to help her sit up, his hands flying to hold her face as he searched her body for any injury.

“Evelyn?” He prompted, his voice shaky as his tears continued to fall. It took her a moment but soon her arms were wrapped around him, a breathless smile on her lips as he embraced her.

“I’m ok, Alistair. We’re ok.” She breathed against his lips as he kissed her. Alistair kissed her with every ounce of his soul, kissed her so that his mind would believe that she was there and that they had both survived. He had almost lost her; he would never let go again.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst Prompt: “What happened doesn’t change anything.”

Evelyn had been pacing along the halls of Redcliffe Castle the whole night. Her mind was racing and even after multiple attempts, she was unable to sleep. It was as if her body and mind couldn’t rest knowing that Alistair should be next to her and not—Maker; why had she asked him to do this?

Morrigan’s plan had sounded so right but now Evelyn wondered if she had forced Alistair into something that might not even work. And she had forced him—even if he didn’t admit it to her, she could tell he did not want to be a part of a ritual that involved such magic. She felt like she had betrayed the trust Alistair had in her.

Evelyn was staring out a window at the darkness of the courtyard when she heard the soft opening and closing of a door at the opposite end of the hall. When she glanced up she saw Alistair, his expression hard to read from where she stood. She moved towards him only to find herself panicked as he moved away from her.

“Alistair?”

“I—I don’t want to talk about it.” Alistair muttered under his breath, unable to make direct eye contact. “It would be best if…we slept in separate beds.”

“What?” Evelyn was quick to chase after Alistair when he turned away from her, taking fast strides towards the other end of the hall where his guest room was. “Alistair, wait.”

He paused to glance at her over his shoulder, but shook his head. “I wanted to be with you and only you.” Alistair’s words dug a hole in her heart and she gasped at the hurt behind them. “What happened changes everything between us…doesn’t it?”

Alistair continued to walk away from her and yet Evelyn wasn’t going to let him go so easily.

“What happened doesn’t change anything…” Evelyn’s tone was desperate as she followed Alistair down the hall, reaching out to grip his arm so he’d stop. He didn’t turn to face her, his eyes remaining downcast. “Alistair, I did this because I love you. Not to break our bond…” She could feel her emotions threatening to spill over. “I did this because I trust her. Because I trust you—because I want to—“

Alistair finally spun around on his heels, his arms curling around her waist as he dipped his head down to capture her lips in a searing kiss. Full of want and understanding and forgiveness for ever doubting her. When he pulled away Evelyn gazed up at him with tears in her eyes, sighing softly at the way his eyes were glazed over.

“I want to survive, Alistair. I want to live. It’s selfish but I…” She pulled him in close, closing her eyes as she rested her head in the curve of his shoulder. Alistair held her tightly agains this chest. “I want to live the rest of my life… with you.”


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst Prompt: “Shit, are you bleeding?”

Alistair wasn’t sure when Evelyn had left their bed that early morning, but when he finally was coherent enough to push himself up from the mattress and push back the blankets the sun was barely peeking over the horizon and spilling into their room. He could hear her in the washroom attached to their royal chambers, the sounds of her retching a familiar one for the last several months.

It concerned Alistair to no end—he didn’t think her morning sickness would last this long into her pregnancy. Over the last few days she had been feeling progressively worse and even though Evelyn was stubborn and claimed to be alright, Alistair was worried there was something wrong. Ever since she had announced her pregnancy he had been overly protective, caring for her every whim and want so that she would have an easier time. The fact she was carrying his child was a miracle, and he wanted to make sure their child arrived safely.

When he heard her soft sobs echoing from the other room he pushed himself from the bed, pausing when the door swung open to reveal his wife.

“Shit!” It was rare for Alistair to ever curse without reason, but as he watched his wife exit from the washroom he was instantly worried about her appearance.

Evelyn was holding her nightdress up around her thighs with one hand, the other resting against the doorway as she struggled to keep herself upright. Alistair nearly leapt from his spot near the bed to his wife’s side as her face contorted in pain, her lips quivering as she let out a low groan. He could tell she had been crying and he regretted not waking earlier when she needed him.

Alistair wasn’t sture what was wrong, but his heart couldn’t stop racing as he glanced down at her rounded stomach before trailing his gaze further to where he saw a streak of pink and red along her thigh and knee.

“Are you bleeding?” He asked, panic rising in his chest as he gathered her in his arms, Evelyn quick to grab onto him tightly.

“Y—yes.” She barely got the words out through a series of pants and Alistair noticed a sheen of sweat gathering on her brow. “I’m…in labor.”

“B—but it’s too early!” Alistair exclaimed as he helped his wife cross back over to the bed. Evelyn sat down, her hands snapping to her stomach as she groaned out in pain once more. “Evelyn…”

“It’s going to be ok Alistair.” She breathed as he hovered over her, unable to calm his anxiety. “Just…” She trailed before nodding once more. “It’s going to be ok.“


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW Prompt: Clothes fetish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mild NSFW

Alistair’s coronation had taken much longer than he realized it would. Even after the official ceremony in the Chantry there was a large reception and he grew impatient with the fanfare. He understood his obligations but a large part of Alistair just wanted to take a small break—the war had just ended, much of Denerim still in ruin from the Archdemon’s destruction. Another part of him wanted to simply spend time with his beloved, and now his betrothed.

Ever since their engagement had been announced at the Landsmeet, Evelyn had been kept away from him in official capacities. It was Eamon’s way of securing Alistair’s reputation, though  _many_  knew that his and Evelyn’s relationship had been ongoing before he was even being considered for the throne. Still, since the war’s end their encounters were almost always with chaperones and any privacy had to be planned out in advance—more than once now she had snuck into his chambers at night only to leave the next morning. The more Alistair thought about it, the more he couldn’t wait until they were married so that they would have the freedom they had so desperately worked for. Not that Alistair would hide away his affection; he wanted the whole world to know he loved her.

Throughout the reception he would catch her chatting with other nobles, the sight of her in an elegant dress made of fine cotton and silk making his mind wander to what it might look like on the floor of his chambers. Even as Alistair forced himself not to stare at her as she mingled he found his gaze lingering on her form, his heart racing as she slowly made her way towards him.

“Your Majesty.” She dipped into a low curtsy but Alistair felt a flush of arousal take him as he caught the scheming look in her eyes.

It had been quite some time now since they had last had the chance to make love and every part of him was aching for her touch; more than the chaste ones she was allowed to give in public as his promised. As she rose he reached out to her, offering his hand that she eagerly took with her fingers. He brought her as close as was socially acceptable for the  _King_ , but still took the risk of dipping his head down to her ear as she glanced at him in curiosity.

“Leave your door unlocked tonight?” He asked quickly before peeling away before anybody grew too suspicious. Evelyn struggled to hide her excitement as she nodded before winking.

“As my King commands.”

* * *

It took Alistair more effort than usual to escape from his chambers and when he finally snuck his way to the part of the castle where Evelyn spent her nights it was well past a reasonable hour. He had spent so much of his time waiting for the perfect opportunity he had yet to change from the finery he wore that evening at the reception. He hoped that she hadn’t fallen asleep or worse, locked him out. Alistair waited for the guards to move away down the hall before approaching, knocking softly once before slowly creaking open the large oak door. He made sure the lock was secure before advancing further into the room before stopping in his tracks when he found the room and bed empty.

“Eve—” He yelped as hands slid around his waist, one reaching down to brush against his groin. Alistair spun around to find Evelyn giggling and more importantly wearing nothing but a robe that left little to the imagination.

“Your Majesty.” She repeated from earlier causing Alistair to form a sly smirk on his lips.

“Just how long have you been waiting like this?” He asked, his hands roaming her body over the fabric. Evelyn softly gasped as his hands brushed over her breasts, her erect nipples pushing against the cotton of her robe.

“Not…too long.” Evelyn’s voice dropped as Alistair’s touches drifted downwards, his fingers pulling at the tie that held the clothing together.

Whatever teasing words he had hoped to speak faded from his mind as he exposed her, his breath leaving him in a long sigh as he took in the sight of her naked form. Still as mesmerizing as the first time he had seen her like this but he found himself wavering between wanting to take his time and taking her right there against the door. Evelyn reached out, her hands pushing at his chest to walk him backwards to the edge of the bed where he sat down.

He continued to watch her as she knelt down in front of him, her expression soft as she made quick work of undressing him, starting with his boots before her deft fingers plucked his belt from his trousers. Alistair stood once more at her prompting, helping her up so she could continue removing his clothes. Her hand brushed against his arousal as she tugged down his trousers and smalls at the same time, Evelyn’s little smile prompting him to turn her around before pushing her back onto the mattress.

“Is my King so eager this evening?” Evelyn teased as she watched him pull at his jacket before practically tearing at the buttons of his shirt so that he was finally free of his clothes. He threw them behind him before glancing back down at her.

“Eager to please his future wife.” He replied, sliding his hands over her thighs as he parted her legs, making it easier for him to kneel between them as he leaned over her body.

Evelyn’s eyes darkened with desire as she kept her gaze locked on his, her hands resting on his arms as he lowered himself over her, his erection pressing against the wet heat of her entrance. Alistair rolled his hips once in teasing as he adjusted his weight before tilting his head down to steal a kiss. He paused upon realizing he had forgotten about his crown still perched upon his head. Evelyn seemed to notice as well and he leaned on one arm before reaching up to grasp for it, thinking it would only get in the way. He was surprised when Evelyn’s hand met his, pulling it back down to the mattress before adjusting the crown so it sat firmly on his brow.

“Leave it on.” She whispered, her smile sheepish as she leaned up to place a feather like kiss to his jaw. Alistair could only deeply chuckle as he kissed her back in earnest.

“As my  _Queen_  commands.”


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: A promise

Alistair had searched around the outskirts of camp for Evelyn for only a few moments before he heard her voice echoing amongst the trees. When he had come back from bathing in the nearby river that evening she was missing from the campfire dinner and had set out immediately to find her, worried at first upon seeing her armor and belongings left outside her tent.

_“Life on the road is difficult. But I’m managing. I have companions that I trust and lo—“_

Alistair perked up his ears as he approached a small clearing, pausing behind a tree to stay out of sight when he saw Evelyn sitting on the ground, staring up at the sky and softly speaking. Who was she talking to? Bruce was next to her—though the Mabari was now turning to smell and signal that he had noticed Alistair’s arrival. Evelyn seemed too engrossed in her one-sided conversation.

_“I hope…that I’m making the two of you proud, at least.”_

“Evelyn?”

She practically jumped from her spot, turning to face him as she stared at him in bewilderment. “A- _Alistair_?”

“What are you doing out here?” He asked, slowly approaching and taking in her casual wear. Evelyn seemed to flounder, face flushing with color as she turned away from him to hide her embarrassment. Alistair was now thoroughly confused.

“I—I was talking to my…parents.”

“Oh.” Alistair swallowed hard, instantly feeling guilty for intruding. She had told him what had happened in Highever but didn’t talk about her grief to  _anybody_ , even him; even after all the time they had been spending alone together she didn’t seem ready to let anyone  _in_. “I’m sorry for interrupting.”

“No, it’s ok.” Evelyn responded before glancing to take in the way Bruce was sniffing at Alistair’s feet. “Did I miss dinner?”

“There’s some stew left.” Alistair answered and offered a small smile. “I can keep you company?”

Evelyn nodded though when Alistair moved to leave the grotto he found her still standing where she was. He raised a curious eyebrow in her direction and she skewed her lips to the side in thought.  

“Promise me you won’t tell the others you saw me…talking out here like this.” Evelyn spoke, raising a hand to rub at her arm as she shifted her feet in her spot. She avoided Alistair’s stare, instead looking down at Bruce who was offering a sympathetic whine. “The  _last_ thing I need is for them to think I’m crazy.”

“They wouldn’t think—“ Alistair cut himself off when Evelyn flashed him a small frown. She didn’t want his sympathy, but his support. He nodded and took a few careful steps closer to her, raising his hand between them. “I promise. These lips are sealed.”

He flashed a lopsided grin, dipping his head down so it was level with hers until Evelyn could see it properly. When she did she gave a small smile back and noticed his outstretched hand. After a moment she took it and Alistair sighed as she quickly moved in to wrap her other arm around his middle in a tight embrace. He opted not to say anything to ruin the moment; he was finally able to comfort her in her time of need after shutting him out so many times before when it came to what happened to her parents. Instead he hugged her back, wanting to make sure she understood that he’d be there for her whenever she needed him to be.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Surprise kiss

Alistair wasn’t expecting much after what had happened at Redcliffe Castle. He had doubted Evelyn’s decisions when it came to how she handled Connor and their argument had fractured something in their friendship. Alistair didn’t  _want_ that for them—not when he was starting to feel something  _more_ for her. So when Evelyn asked for him to join her on a quiet stroll away from the others he was a little hesitant to join her.

“I have something for you.” Evelyn finally spoke, stopping to face him as she grabbed something from her pouch. Alistair watched her clenched hand reach out to his, and he was surprised by what landed in his open palm.

“This…” Alistair felt his throat tighten the longer he stared at the object. “This is my mother’s amulet. Where did you find it?”

Evelyn seemed a little anxious and she avoided his stare, simply staring at the amulet in his hand as he toyed with it between his fingers. He didn’t understand why it was broken.

“I found it in Redcliffe Castle.” She explained. “In the study.”

“The study?” Alistair was even more perplexed than before. “That means…Arl Eamon. He must have kept it?” His heart felt heavy as he struggled to remember anything about his mother. “Why would he do that?”

“Perhaps you mean more to him than you think.” Evelyn offered and Alistair smiled, though he still felt a little sad. When Evelyn frowned a little, catching his expression, Alistair realized he wasn’t being very appreciative for a gift that he couldn’t believe she had given him.

Before Alistair could think about what he was doing he dipped his head down, pressing a soft kiss to her cheek. When he pulled away, he felt heat fill his face at the sight of her surprised expression. Evelyn raised her hand, fingers lightly brushing over the spot where he had kissed her.

“I—Did you remember me mentioning it?” Alistair could feel his cheeks heating more as Evelyn nodded. “I’m not used to people listening when I go on about these sort of things…”

“Of course I remembered, Alistair.” Evelyn smiled and her eyes sparked when they met his. “You’re special to me.”

Alistair’s heart skipped a little and he nearly dropped the amulet as he stared at Evelyn. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing but felt better than he had in days. For him to worry about their relationship was foolish. Music played in his head and he realized that his feelings were something he couldn’t ignore for very much longer.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Slow Kiss

Alistair woke in the middle of the night when the bedchamber was filled with hushed noises and for a moment he was certain an intruder had slipped past the guards roaming the halls. He blindly reached out to the space next to him in his confusion when the mattress dipped behind him, slender and familiar arms slithering around his torso.

“Evelyn?” He sleepily called out, reaching down to grasp at her hands. Alistair smiled to himself when he felt her body slide closer, her lips pressing against his shoulder as she hummed.

“Who else would be sneaking into your room at night?” She teased. Alistair lifted one of her hands to his mouth, kissing her knuckles and glancing over the wedding band on her finger. His body warmed at the thought by the same time the next evening, Evelyn would be his  _wife_ —there would be no need for sneaking around.

“Isn’t this bad luck?” Alistair asked as he finally turned in her embrace to face her. Evelyn’s expression twisted a little into one of confusion and Alistair brushed his fingers over the ring again. “To see you so soon before the wedding?”

Evelyn giggled and Alistair snuggled close again, brushing his nose against hers. “We were never ones for tradition.”

“If so then we have broken just about every last one.” Alistair agreed, looping his arms around her waist, though sliding his hands down her back in slow circles as he appreciated her closeness. He continued to slowly drag his fingers across the outline of her body, smirking a little when Evelyn’s expression shifted into something more devious.

“We don’t have a lot of time, Alistair.” Evelyn warned. Still, Alistair moved his hand gradually lower until it rested on her hip where her nightdress had ridden up. “It won’t be long before somebody notices I’m missing from my chambers.”

“Nonsense.” Alistair whispered, leaning in to brush his lips softly against her brow before dipping down to kiss her nose. Evelyn wiggled a little in his grasp, hands fighting to try and speed things along.

“There will be plenty of time—” Evelyn’s breath hitched as Alistair’s lips traced over her jaw and neck, ignoring her mouth. He smiled against her skin, softly laughing at how he had proven his point. “—To take your time later.”

Alistair simply shook his head at her, lifting a hand to hold the side of her face as he tilted her chin upwards so he could gaze into her eyes. Evelyn calmed a little under his stare, inhaling a little as he dragged his thumb across her lips before descending. He pressed his mouth against hers softly, closing his eyes as he exhaled through his nose and relaxed against her. Evelyn copied his slow movements, reacting to his careful actions.

First—a gentle sweep of his tongue before he brought her bottom lip between his own in a slight suckle. A moan got stuck in the back of Evelyn’s throat, her hands gripping Alistair’s shoulders a little tighter as she tried to pull him closer. He continued to kiss her slowly until there was no more air left in his lungs, pulling away with a wicked grin.  

“I want to take my time  _now_.”


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request for therealmcgee !!!  
> “Giving the other a strip tease” for Alistair x Evelyn

Alistair rushed down the halls of Denerim palace, his breathing ragged by the time he reached the royal bedchamber door. He had lost track of time during the daily counsel meetings  _again_  and by the time he had noticed the time he knew he was too late. This would make it the third day in a row he missed meeting with his wife—breaking his promise to go into town and spend some quality time with her.

He lingered outside the bedroom for a long time, pacing as he thought of an excuse to give her, hoping she wouldn’t be  _too_  cross with him. Alistair frowned to himself when he realized that he was sure to be put in the doghouse, so to speak, when he couldn’t think of anything good to say. He felt guilty, wanting nothing more than to make it up to her by any means necessary.

Finally he entered, taking careful steps to where Evelyn was standing at the large balcony window, staring out at the gardens below. Alistair kept his distance, rubbing his neck nervously as he thought of something to say.

“You’re late.” Evelyn spoke first and Alistair floundered.

“I—I’m  _so_ sorry, Evelyn.” He gulped when she didn’t answer. “What can I do to make it up to—”

“I think you should be  _punished_.” Evelyn interrupted. It took Alistair a few moments to catch the teasing tone behind her words and the little glimmer that shined through her eyes when she turned towards him.

“And what is your judgment, my dearest Queen?” Alistair couldn’t help but smile, unable to keep up with her game. Evelyn perked up a brow before sitting down on the edge of the bed and giving him an expectant look.

“It is my royal decree that  _you_ are wearing far too much clothes.” Evelyn flashed a devious grin, her eyes scanning up and down his body. “ _Strip_.”

At first Alistair thought she was joking but the longer she stared at him the more it dawned on him that she was serious. He felt awkward at first, his fingers shaking as he unclasped the buttons of his doublet. He didn’t understand where the nerves were coming from when he had disrobed in front of his wife  _hundreds_ of times before but the intensity of her gaze had his heart racing.

Alistair mustered up the courage to be a little more playful, tossing his layers at her feet and adding a few suggestive wiggles of his hips as he turned and shed more clothing. Evelyn’s eyes ran across his form as more skin was exposed and when he was down to his smalls he couldn’t help but notice the way her tongue peeked out to run across her lips. He took the last garment off  _slowly_ ; a little more confident in his actions with the way Evelyn was staring at him. He laughed when his smalls hit the ground but was quick to pick them up and fling them in her direction. Alistair advanced on her as she giggled in excitement but faltered when he realized he forgot  _one thing_. He reached up to grab at the circlet atop his head when Evelyn reached up to stop him.

“Don’t.” Evelyn called out before tugging him over her. “The crown  _stays_.”


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Things you said too quietly."

The camp was quiet, the sky clear and dual moons shining high above the fire. It was Evelyn’s turn to stand guard overnight and she was pleasantly surprised to find Alistair willing to join her. They had kept each other awake efficiently enough, Alistair telling her tales of his youth in the Chantry and his time with the other Wardens.

Like so many time before their conversation verged on the flirtatious but never taking the next step. She had teased him about  _lampposts_  before silence fell around them and Evelyn fixated on the campfire, enjoying the peaceful quiet.

“Maker’s breath.” Alistair sighed, so quietly that Evelyn wasn’t sure if he was still talking to her. “You are so  _beautiful_.”

Evelyn widened her eyes, gasping sharply as she glanced at Alistair. He was looking at her with the same wild expression, mouth hanging open in surprise.

“Did—did I say that out loud?” Alistair mumbled, gulping as he nervously twisted his fingers in his lap.

Evelyn turned a little more to face him. “You…think I’m beautiful?”

Evelyn could feel her face flushing with heat, radiating when she saw the same blush radiating across Alistair’s face and neck. He flashed her a lopsided grin before nodding.

“Yes.” Alistair’s smile became more confident, only increasing the pace of Evelyn’s heart. “And you  _know_ it.”

She certainly did now.


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fic for @sgurrdearg  
> Prompt: “I want to try this thing I read in a book.”  
> NSFW

Evelyn was close to falling asleep when the flaps to her tent suddenly opened. At first she was startled and was already reaching for her daggers before she realized it was only Alistair who had every right to be there. They had been sharing the space now for quite some time…but that didn’t mean she wouldn’t reprimand him for scaring her half to death in the middle of the night when he should be on guard duty.

Before she could even get a breath out she noted his wicked grin and his eager movements as he shuffled inside. “I want to try this thing I read in a book.”

“ _What_?” Evelyn almost laughed as he produced a small booklet from his pocket and handed it over to her. She eyed the title— _Loving Your Lover_ —and realized that Alistair had to have gotten it from Zevran. “Alistair what are you—”

He flicked through the pages until stopping on a sketch of a couple locked in a passionate embrace in a position Evelyn was not sure she had ever heard of before. Her face heated as she read over the description and the necessary  _extra_ objects they would require.

“Isn’t this a little…?” Evelyn cleared her throat as her eyes danced over the image again. “Beyond our expertise?” She looked at Alistair and how he was struggling to hide his apparent arousal. “Just last week you pulled your muscle trying to—”

“Never mind that!” Alistair cut her off, his face flushing with color causing Evelyn to giggle. He reluctantly took the book and flicked to a different page before giving it back to her with a more sheepish expression. Evelyn glanced over the page and had to smile at his willingness to try something new. “What about that?”

Evelyn stared at the sketch of two lovers on the page and thought about what it would take to accomplish the position. Alistair was strong enough to hold her up and support her weight and she was flexible enough that it wouldn’t put too much strain on her body. The more she thought about it, the more excited she became.

“I have to ask.” She watched as he nervously looked at her. “What is this all about? Are you worried about something?”

Alistair shook his head before frowning a little as he sighed. “I—I just want to…be a good lover… _satisfy_ you.”

“Alistair…” Evelyn smiled as she leaned over to close the distance between them to give him a slow and soft kiss. “You know you already do that, right?” When he didn’t look completely convinced she kissed him again with more passion. “I love you and you and we don’t  _have_ to do something crazy from a book to prove so.”

“Right. Okay.” Alistair sighed as the two continued to embrace. “I couldn’t help but notice you got excited about that last one I showed you.”

Evelyn grinned against his mouth as they continued to kiss. “Perhaps.”

Alistair’s hands began to roam and very carefully he lowered her back onto her bedroll—Evelyn didn’t protest as he took the lead. He kissed a trail down her jaw and neck as his fingers worked to undress her, lifting the cotton shift over her head and exposing her naked flesh in an instant. Evelyn helped him get undressed just as quickly as the mood shifted, the two suddenly much more enthusiastic than before.

“Are you sure you want to try this?” Alistair asked her as he kissed over her stomach and breasts, one hand keeping his weight off of her while the other teased at the juncture between her thighs. Evelyn nodded, finding her pleasure growing as she thought about what it might feel like to be taken in such a way.

Alistair guided her to flip onto her stomach and she naturally rose to her hands and knees as his fingers continued to sink in and out of her heat. She figured that this would be a good starting spot as Alistair shifted he seemed to get the same idea. Evelyn moaned out as he pressed his length against her entrance, intent on dragging out his teasing until the last possible moment before sliding inside.

“Sweet… _Maker_.” Alistair muttered as his hips became flush with the back of her thighs. Evelyn felt herself squeeze around him and steadied her breathing and her excitement so she would last. He moved himself a little—slow thrusts to keep their momentum.

After a moment he shifted, his hands sliding down to cup her knees. “Are you ready?”

“Y— _yes_.” Evelyn couldn’t hold back her moan as Alistair continued to push inside her as he moved, easing up on his knees as he lifted her.

Slowly he stretched to stand, his hands gripping her a little tighter so she wouldn’t fall. Evelyn bared the rest of her weight onto her hands as he lifted her from the ground before bending her knees so her feet rested against his back. Alistair didn’t move for a moment as they both adjusted to the new position. The angle provided him more leverage and he sunk deeper inside, immediately hitting her in all the right spots.

“Okay?” Alistair’s shaky voice told her he was struggling. She nodded, unable to get out anything more coherent than her pleasured moans.

Finally he began to move, his hands gripping her thighs as he sank deep within her with each slow thrust. As his pace increased Evelyn could feel herself coiling, the intensity within her rising to heights she had only dreamed about. She pressed down on her hands and used the momentum to press back against him until she felt her arms go weak as her orgasm crashed over her.

Alistair’s pace fell uneven as he raced to meet her, his arms sliding to curl around her body to hold her up against him as he finally thrust one last time against her. As soon as he came he collapsed onto the bedroll, making sure to roll his body aside as to not crush her body with his own. Breathless and sweaty from their coupling, the two stared at each other with dumbfounded expressions.

Evelyn reached out for the book first. “What’s next?”


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Can I hold your hand?” from the "One Hundred Ways to Say 'I Love You'"

The market in Denerim City was much busier than normal—far more packed with traders than the last time Evelyn and her group had traveled through. It gave them a better opportunity to resupply but it also provided a larger risk on being recognized as Grey Wardens on the run from Ostagar. While her companions shopped in the market Evelyn kept to herself away from the bustle of people, content on watching.

“Are you well, my dear?” Alistair’s cheerful voice came up from behind her and Evelyn turned to see him approaching, a small bag of goodies she could only assume was food. She smiled at him, appreciating that he had come to keep her company.

“I was just thinking about my parents.” Evelyn explained as she looked back over towards the main marketplace. “My mother used to tease my father all the time about how insistent he could be about his public displays of affection.”

Alistair glanced over to where Evelyn was watching a couple in the courtyard of the market, the two in their own world as they held each other close, sharing the occasional kiss.  

“My mother had a very strict rule with father—in public, they would only hold hands.” Evelyn clarified. “Their own special way of saying they loved each other. It was all they needed.”

After a moment of people watching with Evelyn, Alistair responded. “Do you have a similar rule?”

“Huh?” Evelyn was momentarily confused even as Alistair waggled his eyebrows.

“Can I hold your hand?” Alistair asked with a cheeky smile. “Or can I sneak in some kisses?”

Evelyn felt her cheeks heat up in embarrassment that he would say such a thing after what she had just explained. Or maybe that was his plan all along. That made Evelyn feel even more flustered—Alistair wasn’t usually so  _smooth_  or forward with his flirtations. Being so early in their relationship there hadn’t been any reason to mention  _anything_ about…love—even if Evelyn was starting to feel that way about her fellow warden.

Alistair continued to look at her with an amused expression until she reached for his hand and linked their fingers together. She gave him a knowing look and a small sheepish smile. “I think some kisses can be arranged.”  


	30. Don't Get Caught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiss prompt: Hope we don't get caught

The meeting had dragged on longer than Alistair wanted to. He was still getting used to his kingly duties and among them was learning how to be patient—he wasn’t very good at it so far. There was an extensive conversation about his upcoming nuptials but all that did was make him think about his beloved fiancé, Evelyn and why their wedding day was taking _forever_ to get to. He _hated_ the fact they had to stay apart until they were married—a rather stupid rule (or so Alistair thought) that Teagan implemented to save face. Perhaps it was their own fault for being so _amorous_ but who could blame them? They were young and in love.

As soon as the nobles on his counsel stopped talking he was out the door, rushing down the halls with his guards trying to catch up—he wanted to see her, regardless of what anybody thought. Couldn’t he just use his position as King to banish them?

Alistair ran ahead of his guards until he was sure he had lost them before backtracking to where he was sure to find his future wife. She was right where he expected to see her, standing near the balcony that overlooked the gardens. He tried to sneak up behind her but should’ve known better that his rogue love would sense him coming. Evelyn smiled as soon as she saw him, offering a small curtsy.  

“King Alistair,” she greeted. When she noticed that he was alone, her smile widened and there was a sparkle in her eye that only excited him. It was the kind of look that was bound to get him into trouble—not that he minded.

Alistair took her hand, lifting it to his lips for a gentle kiss. “My Lady.”

“Alistair!” Evelyn yelped out his name as he swept her behind the nearest corner, laughing as he instantly nuzzled at her neck and shoulder, leaving a trail of kisses in his wake. He half expected her to push him away but instead her hands gripped the fur of his jerkin, tugging him closer and tilting her head to give him better access. “This isn’t exactly the best place for a secret rendezvous.”

“Well then,” Alistair breathed, pulling her closer so he could finally capture her sweet lips with his. “Let’s just hope we don’t get caught.”


	31. Crystal Grace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alistair and Evelyn share a second kiss. Written for DA Christmas week.

_Nous sommes heureux ce soir,  
_ _Marcher dans un pays des merveilles d'hiver…_

Evelyn smiled to herself as she listened to Leliana sing for the tavern patrons, grateful the group had found a safe place to stay while the snowstorm outside turned fowl. Just outside of Orzammar, the building didn’t look like it could hold more than a town-full of patrons and yet, inside was bustling with travelers and shelter-seekers alike.

At first she expected to be turned away but the barkeep only waved them in, encouraging them to join in on the festivities. Evelyn was confused for a moment before noticing the way the room was decorated, ribbons and garlands strewn from floor to ceiling. It seemed they had returned from the Deep Roads just in time to celebrate Santinalia.

While her traveling companions relaxed and mingled among strangers, Evelyn opted to linger in the back loft, admiring the wreaths of flowers. A large display of crystal grace had her reminiscing and trying hard not to think about the fact this would be her first holiday without…

“Looks rather fancy for a tavern in the middle of nowhere,” Alistair’s voice spared Evelyn from her melancholy thoughts. “Are these from Orlais?”

She looked at him, bewildered. “You’ve never seen crystal grace?”

“Raised by dogs, remember?” he joked in return. “I’ve never seen them in Fereldan.”

“They are fairly rare south of the Coastlands,” she explained. Alistair reached out to gently feel at the petals. “They grow like weeds in Highever.”

“My father used to bring me a dozen every day the week leading up to Santinalia,” Evelyn swallowed down the ache in her heart and resisted the urge to tear up. “Sorry, I don’t know why I mentioned that.”  

He regarded her with a small frown, silently understanding the importance of the memory and slowly took hold of her hand, giving it an affectionate squeeze.

“Don’t apologize,” he reassured.

Evelyn glanced down at their hands and felt a calm wash over her. She still couldn’t believe how lucky she was to have Alistair in her life, not just as a fellow Warden, but also as something  _more_. He had finally kissed her just the previous evening, admitting that he cared for her in a way that surpassed friendship. It was a relief to have it all out in the open and yet there had not been any further developments since then. Did he know how badly she wanted a second, third and  _hundredth_  kiss?

She watched as Alistair plucked a bud, curling the stem before sliding it through her hair so it tucked behind her ear. Evelyn felt her heart rate increase, instantly overwhelmed by the romantic gesture. His fingers lingered on her cheek and she felt nearly breathless.

He was staring at her with an almost enamored expression. It was the same look he had held while speaking to her on that snowy path when he confessed his feelings, when he had kissed her. Evelyn also recognized it as the look he had been giving her for months now. How long had he been waiting to be with her? She didn’t want to waste anymore time.

In a sudden burst of bravery she closed the distance between them, pressing up on her toes to make it easier to reach him face. Evelyn kissed him, finding humor in the small gasp that came from him before leaning towards her, kissing back with a certain kind of eagerness that excited her. They stayed together for a few fleeting moments, not daring to deepen the kiss whilst in public.

When she finally pulled away there was a small blush on Alistair’s cheeks. He flashed a bashful smile. “Wow. That was—” his eyes shined as they darted over her face. “I forget that I can kiss you whenever I want now.”

“Please keep kissing me,” Evelyn agreed, softly laughing as Alistair ran his fingers through her hair, adjusting the flower he had placed. “Don’t ever think I want you to do otherwise.”

“As my lady commands,” he spoke in a coy tone, already leaning in to obey.

_My lady_ —now that was something Evelyn could get used to.


End file.
